


The Silver Spear and the Chaser of Dreams

by Syraza



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), woolly howl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syraza/pseuds/Syraza
Summary: Syraza Anzerthon is the daughter of the chief of the Silver Spear tribe, a tribe living on a far away island north from the Barbaric Archipelago. When the attack of a much more powerful enemy tribe invades her village, she is forced to flee, leaving everything behind. Now she has to learn to survive on her own in a world where both man and beast are against her.An unlikely partnership between the girl and the vikings' sworn enemy, a dragon, will prove to be the key to their survival.





	The Silver Spear and the Chaser of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> _"It felt so natural from the very first moment. We were no strangers. He had been chasing my dreams since I was little."_ — Syraza about her first encounter with her dragon partner, Dream Chaser.
> 
> This is the backstory of my two HTTYD OCs, Syraza and Dream Chaser. 
> 
> This work also appears on [Syraza Anzerthon's character profile on Toyhouse, here.](https://toyhou.se/1949226.syraza-anzerthon)

The Frostbitten Islands are a small, mountainous group of islands situated far north of the Barbaric Archipelago. On the frozen steep cliffs grow tall, majestic pine trees which constitute the majority of the rather unvaried local flora. The subpolar climate creates a harsh, unwelcoming environment for people to live in, but the islands are home to a large number of dragons of which it's worth mentioning the deadly Snow Wraith, the slithery Polar Serpent, the cunning Shivertooth, and the elusive Woolly Howl.

On the southern coast of the central and biggest island is situated the Silver Spear village, home of the stubborn Silver Spear Tribe. This small clan of vikings have quite literally fought their way into the area, both against the environment and the constant dragon raids. Because of the little resources nature has to offer them, the Silver Spears are mainly a tribe of fishermen and hunters. They made a name for themselves among traders and merchants all across the seas for their rare and expensive pelts of polar creatures which represent their main source of income. The name of the tribe comes from the legendary silver spear in the Great Hall of the the village. According to the legend, it belonged to the first chieftain of the tribe and it was the weapon he used to slay the deadly serpent dwelling in the ice caves below the island. With the beast now dead, the vikings were free to settle in, later coming to be known as the Silver Spear Tribe. The underground galleries currently serve as the village's warehouse.

Syraza is the only child of Kormak Anzerthon, chief of the Silver Spears, and his wife, Guinevere. Her father has always wanted a male descendant, but when Syraza was born he was determined to give her the tough treatment and training that would turn her into a great warrior worthy of ruling over their people. The girl had mostly came up to her fathers expectations, but her lack of assertiveness and dreamy personality were constantly causing dissatisfaction to her father, who was concerned about her leadership capabilities.

Everyday after training, Syraza would venture into the depths of the snowy forests in search of legendary beasts, seemingly oblivious to the dangers of the wilderness. A mysterious dragon had been haunting her dreams for as long as she can remember, always watching her from afar, a strong presence, but which, strangely enough, for it was a dragon after all, never made her feel in danger. The village elder had spoken of this beast as the dream embodiment of her guardian, but Syraza was convinced of the existence of the creature as more than just the presence of some god visiting her in her sleep. And she was determined to find it. And so she would spend her days, maybe even more extreme than the average viking, narrowly escaping death on a daily basis, but to no results in her search.

One day, when she was out on one of her adventures, Syraza notices Grimwald, a good friend of her father's, running towards her with a terrified look on his face. Before she could ask him what was he doing alone in the woods, he told her that the village was attacked by a way more powerful enemy tribe and that they stood no chance against them as they were caught off guard by the attack. Syraza's first impulse was to run back to the village to go to her parents' aid, but Grimwald stopped her, saying that her father had sent him to make sure she escapes the island safely. He took her to the beach where a small boat packed with supplies for a few days was waiting for them. He instructed her to go south and save herself before he left running back for the village. With tears in her eyes she complied and set sail for the south, only half aware of the fact that by leaving she had avoided a certain death.

She had sailed for days on end and the supplies were starting to deplete. She got severe sea sickness and, despite the cold weather, the sun was becoming a problem. There was no sight of land on the horizon since she had left her home and she was starting to lose hope regarding her chances of survival. Exhausted and trying to come to terms with her fate, Syraza lied down in the boat and fell asleep, leaving herself at the mercy of the sea currents. But later that day her sleep was cut short by a violent storm which crashed her boat into a rock. The boat shattered to pieces and the waves swallowed her whole. And then everything went black.

\----------------

She woke up with her face pressed against hard wood. She was disoriented and the low light made it difficult for her to see the objects in the room. Her intense headache didn't help either. But her best guess was that she was inside a ship's hold. Still feeling shaky, she slowly got up on her feet and took a few steps. But suddenly something prevented her left leg from taking the next step and she fell headlong to the floor. When she inspected her leg, Syraza noticed the metal shackle keeping her in place. She's been captured. Her attempt to escape the invasion failed and now she was going to have the same fate as her people. And she didn't even help her loved ones on the battleground!

As Syraza started feeling her guilty conscience pressing harder and harder on her, something started moving in the far corner from her. While she was too deep in her own thoughts at the moment to notice the movement, the low growl the thing let out right after that definitely struck her out of her daze. Lifting her gaze she met a big pair of deep purple colored eyes staring right back at her. The dragon was growling menacingly at her, with its long fur-like scales on its back standing on end. Syraza stumbled back, as far as possible from her inhospitable cell mate. She could not believe her eyes. It was it. The dragon in her dreams. Or at least it looked so strikingly like it. Same deep eyes, same frame. But something was wrong. This creature wasn't the imposing presence it used to be in her dreams, now it was scared, it was as if it was hiding. It wasn't in control anymore. They both stood there for a while, staring at each other, trying to take in each other's body language. Neither was sure of the other's intentions and both of them were afraid to be the first to make a move. But soon enough their staring contest was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Two robust men wearing armor that looked like it was made out of dragon skin descended the stairs and into the room. They almost completely ignored Syraza except for giving her a warning stare and walked straight to the dragon shackled in the corner. They both drew out their weapons and started hitting it without hesitation. The dragon let out a pained roar and tried snapping and clawing at its aggressors, but the chains pinning it to the wall were preventing it from landing a single blow on the two. After having their fair share of 'fun' with the dragon, the vikings headed back towards the exit, but one of them fell behind and approached Syraza. He spoke to her with an almost maniacal smirk: "Have fun with your friend here." And then he disappeared outside as well.

Puzzled, the young girl turned her gaze towards the dragon. Trails of fresh bright red blood colored its snow white scales and its movements were frantic. At first glance it might've seemed rabid, but the desperation in the dragon's every move shocked Syraza. Suddenly, she could, for the first time, observe a human emotion she could totally relate to in a "cold-blooded" beast. She no longer blamed the dragon for its aggressivity, for she was just as determined as it was to escape at all costs. She could understand the dragon, but Syraza soon realised her only chance of survival was to make the dragon understand her back. Not only that this way she could prevent the terrified reptile from seeing her as a threat and attacking her, but it also struck her that the two of them also had common interests. An alliance would've benefited the both of them. Working together would've turned the idea of a potential escape into an achievable goal. Of course, this whole idea sounded incredibly far-fetched and crazy even to her own ears, but it was her only chance. She had to at least try.

Given the circumstances, she needed a safe way to first calm the dragon before approaching it, so Syraza started humming a slow tune she remembered her mother singing to her before bed, some sort of lullaby. The sound has successfully gotten the dragon's attention and it visibly made it relax in a matter of minutes. Considering the time to be right, she slowly got up and, still humming, apprehensively approached the beast. At first its pupils narrowed and it let out a barely audible growl as its muscles tensed, but a curious look soon made its way to the dragon's face. It was no longer tense, but stood still like a statute, only its eyes moving while scanning the human. Once making sure she meant no harm, the dragon suddenly leaned in to sniff at her, trying to take in her scent. This movement took Syraza by surprise, causing her to flinch and slightly startling the reptile as well, but they immediately recomposed themselves, both with renewed confidence. Syraza extended her hand for the dragon to smell, and the dragon, after sniffing at her hand once or twice, started nudging the girl with its snout, inspecting every inch of her. She started laughing, half relieved that her plan was carried out successfully and half amused by the puppy-like behaviour of such a ferocious beast.

It was amazing. She might very well have been the first viking to ever earn a dragon's trust. But she needed more than that, she needed it to cooperate. Syraza retracted her hand and instead pointed downwards, towards the shakle on her leg.

"Blast it, I need you to blast this thing off my leg." The dragon's gaze followed her finger, but it showed no sign of understanding. "Please, it's the only way to get us out of here, I need you to understand me, I need you to blast this..." she continued, but the dragon kept staring at her leg in confusion. "Please..."

The dragon was now looking at her face as if trying to read her emotions. She was beginning to lose hope. It was no way it could understand, it was just a dragon.

"So this is going to be how I die after all, huh? Rotting in prison... that is, if our captors don't decide my time has come sooner." She turned her head towards the dragon. "At least I've found you in the end, 'Dream Chaser'..." Syraza could feel tears threatening to fall at the corners of her eyes, until a small explosion threw her off balance, causing her to painfully hit her back against the wooden floor. When she raised her head, she saw the dragon nibbling at the shackle on her leg. When it didn't show any sign of damage, the dragon shot another of its icy blasts, causing the thick iron to crack. Another bite, and Syraza was now free. She jumped to her feet, shooting Dream Chaser a broad smile, and the dragon let out a friendly rumble in response. (To be continued.)

  
  



End file.
